Joke Battles Wiki (Character)
Summary Welcome to the Joke Battles Wiki, a land where you can frolic in memes to your heart's content. If you like that sort of thing. Leave while you still can, lesser being. Your kin is not welcome here. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic Tier, because that's seriously the only thing that this diddly darn website has to offer in terms of tiering Name: Joke Battles Wiki Origin: A salty n00b who needed a place for Old Spice memes http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Ryukama Gender: Less than 4 Age: Been up for around three years (and has the maturity to show for it) Classification: A world of fun and happiness, the dumping ground of profiles VS and FC/OC doesn't want Powers and Abilities: DBZ Jokes, Nerdy humor, Meme Manipulation, Inside jokes, Mocking Screwattack, Kek Creation, Preventing dreams from staying dreams, Doing it, Just Pranking Attack Potency: Infinitely Irrelevant (Consistently creates characters beyond the concept of tiers) Speed: Omnipresent (Spread it's cancer to the furthest reaches of online) Lifting Strength: High Oceanic+ (Carried multiple Colossal Quotes and only crashed a little bit) Striking Strength: Vastly Beyond the Concept of Striking Strength '(Struck the backspace button down hard on Exaggerated Goku's infinities) 'Durability: Infinitely Memetic+ (Was struck by the Ban Hammer and survived), Type 8 immortality makes especially difficult to kill (As long as there is a ScrewAttack video to be made people will come to roast it) Stamina: Kryptonian Tier Limitlessness (Never stops making Memetic characters) Range: Managed to reach to your computer screen and get you to waste your time. Standard Equipment: Way too many Goku profiles, Tiers besides Memetic that no one uses Intelligence: '------'> Extremely <------'''low '''Weaknesses: Content restricted to Memetic Tiers, DBZ Profiles, Literally incapable of forming a positive thought about ScrewAttack (Can't blame them tho amirite?), and too many imbeciles trying to make their character better than everyone else's. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Repetition: The Joke Battles Wiki spews out novenoctigentillions of Memetic Tier characters, as well as billions of profiles that mock Screwattack for their take on a highly controversial matchup * Exaggeration: 'The online equivalent of dick measuring, though with far more shamelessness and compensation. Try to one up everyone else's characters by adding as many massive powers, forms, infinities and beyond signs until an admin gets butthurt and "downgrades" the character into actually being readable. * 'OVOs: Weird and mysterious signs that the elite kekers at Joke Battles use to communicate with each other. No one actually knows what it means and will literally use it in any context ovo. * Staff: God complexed assholes who abuse their authori Lovely and remarkable individuals who all should have their greatest admiration and respect towards for all they do. * Colossal Quotes: Threads we're JBW shows you just how awful it can get. With the pinnacle of spamming and shitposting to be seen anywhere. * Deez Nuts: Ha Goteem Others Notable Victories: The Internet Notable Losses: Sane people Inconclusive Matches: Logic Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Omniprescence Category:Infinite Speed Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Internet Category:Ageless Category:Characters Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Ryukama's Profiles